


Compliment

by Jadeandlogan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Big Brother Papyrus, Dom Papyrus, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Younger Brother Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeandlogan/pseuds/Jadeandlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus always takes out his anger on Sans in a not so approproate way.</p><p>How about this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliment

There were too many times. Way too many times that Papyrus had just fucked Sans out of anger. He would come home one late at night, grab the shorter skeleton and tear his clothes off and fuck him on the spot.

Sans did not bother to protest. He did tried once, only to get a harder beating from the older brother and get his conjured cunt get pounded furiously. Now he obeyed and prayed that the pain would go fast and quick. He would just take off his clothes immediately once Papyrus barged into the house.

Sans laid on the couch. He sub-consciously stared at the television, watching Mettaton's fighting competition. He blinked slowly, almost falling asleep when he heard the familiar loud banging door that had been swung open.

Sans jumped off the couch immediately, now seeing his brother closing the door and made his way steadily to the younger sibling. Papyrus frowned as he approached closer, his hands were tightly clenched.

 _Another day_ , Sans sighed mentally as he shakily took off his jacket to prepare himself when a red gloved hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't', the deep growl escaped from Papyrus's mouth, startling Sans. He slid his hand off from his shoulder and turned around.

"Follow me," He said. He made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

This puzzled Sans. His anxiety started to kick up, his mind playing all possible horrible scenarios. He bit on his tongue and tugged at his collar to relieve the tightness at his neck.

Sans followed his deadly Papyrus to his bedroom.

\----

When he stepped into the room, he was roughly pulled by the hoodie. Sans yelped loudly as he was being carried until he was plopped down onto the crotch of Papyrus, laying against the soft and luxurious mattress beneath them.

Sans looked away, avoiding eye contact with his brother, his blush spreading across his cheek bones. He tried to ignore the heat between his crotch plate rubbing against the fabric pants of Papyrus. What was his brother doing? Wasn't he going to rape him off? Questions buzzed around confusingly in Sans's mind, and it scared him even more. 

Suddenly, Papyrus leaned forward, his gloved hand brought up to Sans's shoulders and wrapped themselves gently at the jacket. He slowly pulled them off from Sans's body, swiftly and gently. Sans froze as he felt the freezing air brushed against him, his bones exposed. He could feel his older brother's warm breath at his neck. 

Next, Papyrus scraped his fanged teeth at the younger's clavicle. His eye sockets were closed as he concentrated on feeling the roughly chipped bones that were caused by his abuse. He took off his gloves from his hands and brushed those sharp fingertips against the sensitive ribs of the short skeleton. 

Sans gasped out unintentionally. He felt his soul thumping in anxiety. What was this foreplay? Why was it so gentle and slow?

"You're so beautiful", Papyrus rumbled out loudly, bringing his mouth close to Sans's neck and let his tongue slide out to lick against the cold bone. 

Sans jerked, most likely on the sudden compliment, and bit back on his tongue. He wanted to cover his mouth to prevent any more sinful groans from escaping, but he feared that if he would do so, it will anger Papyrus.

"B-boss", he gulped, "A-are you drunk?"

Papyrus chuckled, which was very rare of him to do that. He embraced the uneasy sibling, his claws slithering up and down Sans's spine, making the other to moan out. 

"No, dear Sans", The tall skeleton grinned. He flipped Sans carefully onto his back on the bed. He now hovered above the submissive form, admiring the view.

Sans glanced at his brother's glowing red eyes before he averted his attention to somewhere else, feeling very uncomfortable in this new type of play. He was never used to being handled in such a caring manner. It had always made his soul ache with a much greater emotional pain. 

"Th-then why are you being like this? Just fuck me already!" He spat out, hoping to bring out the usual anger from Papyrus. He wanted this to be over with. He did not want to be fooled. 

Papyrus blinked as he stared at his broken brother. He let out a sigh before he leaned forward, his mouth at the same place of Sans's neck. His hand cupped gently at the other's cheekbones, his thumb soothingly caress against it. Sans stiffened under his grasp, his breathing became hard and heavy. 

"Did I ever told you that you were such a good brother to me?" Papyrus whispered huskily into Sans's ear. 

Sans did not say anything. He let out a whimper, squirming underneath the bigger brother.

"Or how hardworking you are for me", Papyrus started to leave trails of kisses up and down the neck. Sans arched his back, his hands gripped onto the bedsheets.

"S-stop, please", Sans pleaded. All of these compliments and sexual tension he was receiving aroused him deeply. He could feel his energy concentrating around his pelvic bone, and soon enough he could feel the wetness dripping from his conjuring cunt. 

"Or how much you hold a deep love and passion for me, that you are willing to submit your body, soul and mind to me", the dominance in Papyrus's voice increased. He had traveled from neck down to the pelvic bone, now staring possesively at the cunt that Was summoned against Sans's will.

"B-boss", Sans's voice croaked. He stared weakly at his brother, his cheeks glowed a deep shade of red. His eyes shrunk into tiny red heart shapes.

"Such a good boy as always", Papyrus smirked. He pressed his mouth on the wet lips of the vagina, "Now just stay relaxed and let me give you the reward you deserve so much."

And with that, his tongue slither out of his jaw and licked up the wetness that was pooling below the glowing red cunt.

Sans jerked and gasped out, his hand automatically clasped onto his mouth. His whole body shook as Papyrus continuously eats him up in a slow and torturous way. He moaned like a desperate whore, begging his brother to go faster.

"Nuh uh uh", Papyrus shook his head, amused to see Sans in such a needy state. Honestly, he found making Sans to beg for him pleased him more than just get to a straight forward rough sex, "I don't want to hurt my little brother."

"Please, Boss! P-please", Sans tried to nudge his cunt closer to Papyrus's tongue, wanting his rudely paused orgasm to come.

"We should not rush these kind of things, dear", Papyrus chuckled as he hovered over Sans once more, gently pushing him back down onto the bed to stop writhing so much. Sans let out a cry of loss for the aching touch on his cunt. The ache was so strong that he felt tears coming out at the edge of his eyes.

"Shh", Papyrus clanked their teeths together, "You'll get it soon."

He licked at the entrance of his brother's teeth, asking for entrance. Sans complied and opened his mouth, allowing Papyrus to invade the wet cavern and tackle the other's tongue. They started off gentle, until it became rough and desperate. Papyrus moaned loudly in between the kisses, his fingers probing themselves at Sans's cunt. The younger sibling grinded his hips down, forcing the fingers to be pushed past the entrance. Papyrus gladly pumped his fingers in, however as usual, slowly.

They broke off in a few minutes. Papyrus withdrew his fingers and again, Sans whimpered at the loss of source of stimulation. He was so close to his climax, and this stupid brother of his had to ruin it. 

"Stop that! Please I need your big ass cock to fuck me already!" Sans bared his fangs. If he could just shove the tall skeleton down and do it himself by bouncing ontop of his cock, he would. But the fact that he was so used to being trashed around and being submissive, he did not know how to dominate at all.

"I'm having too much fun teasing you, Sans", Papyrus grinned. He pinned the small skeleton down on the bed. His mouth returning to that favorite place at Sans's neck, "But I guess it is now the time to give you your reward."

He unbuckled his pants and his cock flung free from its prison. He pressed it gently at the entrance of Sans's cunt, and finally pushing its way inside fairly gentle.

Sans tensed up and cried out, suddenly feeling himself being filled as his big brother's massive dick continued its rough journey. It made it easier for it to go in though, with the wetness produced by his cunt. During those times when Papyrus shoved himself in without lubrication was the most painful shit ever, and every time.

Papyrus groaned at the soaking tightness around his cock. He had to force himself not to slam into this pussy furiously. 

"Gosh, Sans", He hummed happily, "So tight, so wet~"

"Aaaahh..." The shorter skeleton was starting to pant, his tongue hanging out from his jaw and his looks were getting hazy.

Papyrus pulled his hips back, his cock slid out until the tip was inside, before thrusting in roughly. His hand lifted the smaller's hips to gain a brtter angle.

"Pap...yrus", Sans groaned out. He wrapped his arms aroung the taller skeleton's neck, releasing all of his cries and moans right beside Papyrus's ear, arousing him even more to go faster.

"You're so fucking good, Sans", he growled, increasing his pace of his thrusts, "so fucking obedient and hot."

He slammed his hips forward so hard that everytime it made contact with Sans's hips, there would be this loud clanking bone noises with sloppiness. He never stopped his pace, going on a rather fast rhythm and soon the two of them started to climb onto their orgasms. Sans grinded his hips down to meet the thrusts, wanting it deeper and faster.

"I-I'm... Gonna-", Sans could not finish his sentence when his orgasm hit him hard. He let out a shaky scream. Papyrus, not long afterwards, came too, spilling his cum into the small pussy. He groaned and clawed at Sans's shoulder blades, his teeth biting down onto the clavicle.

Sans slumped under Papyrus's hold. He catched on his breath, seeing stars floating above his view.

"I'm not done yet," Papyrus growled huskily. He flipped Sans onto his front, making him kneel with his ass up in the air. He did not hesitate to slide his cock in once more and began to thrust in a slow pace.

Sans writhed at the over-stimulation, still sensitive from his recent orgasm. He gripped onto the bedsheets and moan onto the pillow. Papyrus reached out and grabbed his spine, stroking it up and down to maximize the pleasure for his brother.

"I love you so much Sans", Papyrus whispered into his ear, his thrusts going faster, "I love you very very much."

It hit a nerve in Sans, because never in a millenia years would he ever hear that from his brother. He started to sob, shaking under Papyrus.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry. P-please forgive me boss. I don't deserve this at all", He cried out.

"I'm sorry too," Papyrus hugged Sans tighter, "And you deserve so much better than this."

And then they came on their second orgasm...

Third...

Fourth....

Fifth....

Sixth....

....

....

 

They both layed on the bed, exhausted and in a shivering mess. Papyrus had apparently took it quite far. His arousal drove him to the point when Sans had already passed out in between the intercourse, and the fact that Papyrus kept on going until he finally reached his last orgasm. He lost count. He even showered him countless compliments that made the small skeleton to break down repeatedly in such a bad emotional state.

Sans layed in Papyrus's embrace, his expression soft amd peaceful. And for the first time he did not looked troubled in his sleep. Papyrus hummed amusingly, trailing his thumb in small circular motion on his skull. He gave it a loving kiss before embracing him tighter, and fell into a deep, slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall drown reading this sinful fanfic


End file.
